


А сердце — пламенный мотор

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: Space Truckers
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020
Summary: Какое технопорно творится в мозгах Героя автор предпочитает не знать.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	А сердце — пламенный мотор

У Томаса Коллинза, механика космического танкера "Берта", есть мечта. Томасу нравятся киборги, и его занимает мысль, как было бы здорово, если не живая по сути материя отзовётся на прикосновение, не имитируя чувства, а испытывая их на самом деле. Но он корабельный механик и у него нет права на подобное. Не на самом же корабле опыты ставить? Его бросает в жар от мысли, как ИИ "Берты" сбойнул от прикосновения к... да много к чему. К Чёрту!  
Маканундо, команда которого обосновалась сейчас на "Берте", (и нет, его не волнует законность произошедшего — работать не мешают и ладно) является в глазах Томаса просто идеальным подопытным. Штат стал меньше, но и работы нет порой сутками. Столько времени на посторонние мысли. И нахуй мораль! Это грёбаные космические пираты, к чему жалость? Особенно когда при виде капитана дыхание опять спирает.  
Он перекалеченный, обожжённый, жутко нескладный, но Томас в восторге от того, что знает — теперь, после первого осмотра, всё это результат действий самого пирата. Собери себя сам. Жутковато звучит на самом деле. Живёт с половиной мозга, лишившись единовременно большей части собственного тела.  
Томас подозревает, что всё не так просто. Но скажет пират ему... как же! Маканундо не прочь похвастать, но и у его болтливости есть предел. Он горд телом что принадлежит ему, пускай оно больше похоже на черновик того... Томас закрывает глаза и представляет то, прекрасное, что может создать.  
Слишком много свободного времени. Он чертит то самое, идеальное тело. Пересобрать по кусочкам, как дровосека из старой сказки.  
Останется ли там что-то от его нового капитана?  
Томас собирает руку. Он помнит живую. Примерно. Надежда не оставляет его.  
Капитан выглядит подавленным. Другого шанса может не представиться.  
Том видит слабые места и бьёт. Он не верит, что его капитан согласится. Он хочет попробовать. Он так извёлся от нетерпения и должен знать.  
Капитан ругается. Капитан срывает голос. Смотрит так обиженно. Дышит тяжело. Обожжённая, но тёплая кожа под рукой. Томас утирает пот со лба своего капитана и влажную дорожку на его правой щеке.  
Он сидит верхом, чувствуя, как вздымается грудная клетка под левым бедром, а в правое колено тихо жужжит нечто, заменяющее сердце. Он пытается соединить условно живую ткань и металл. Капитан говорит с ним тихим хриплым голосом. Он довольно болтлив. Он довольно интересный собеседник. Ему не больно. Всё выжгло. Там нечему болеть.  
Нэйбл.  
Теперь Томас знает это имя.  
Он рисует и перерисовывает схемы. Он помнит тёплую кожу и злые слёзы. Теперь в плане есть место живой плоти. Теперь есть место Нэйблу.  
Капитан лежит на его узкой койке, расслабленно прикрыв глаз. Дыхание ровное. Томас ощупывает его относительно целую ногу. Да, разумеется, без этого можно и обойтись, но так он лучше запомнит. А ещё это приятно - он прикасается и чувствует отклик, а уж в купе с мыслями о том, как метал и пластик переплетаются с костями, мышцами и нервами, вообще в жар бросает. Кажется у кого-то не было личной жизни... Да у обоих не было. Либо капитан слишком уж чувствителен. Но покрасневшее ухо в сочетании с выражением "я тут абсолютно не при чём" выглядит жутко мило. А ещё как он, потянувшись, развёл пальцы на ноге. Томас рассмеялся, за что получил щипок за запястье и негодующий взгляд.  
Он рисует по старинке, карандашом в блокноте, стараясь думать о том, что бумагу теперь делают не из дерева (надо-же, как расточительны предки), потому, что иначе мысли возвращаются к длине и изящности этих грёбанных ног (даром, что второй нет, он сделает), тому как шевелятся пальцы, как шершав ожог на внутренней стороне бедра и насколько чувствительна кожа под коленом. Только вот столь сильное возбуждение нормальной работе не способствует. Как излишне личное отношение. Только вот он впервые действительно счастлив и готов выложиться по полной.  
Изучить. Перебрать по винтику. Кожа бледная. Веснушки на лбу и плече, въелись когда-то да так и остались. Взгляд порой такой пронзительный, будто насквозь видит, это всё близорукость, лёгкая, конечно, не стоит романтизировать. Нос свёрнут. Губы тонкие. Рубцы и ожоги. Сталь и пластик. Странное сочетание изящности живого тела и нелепой неуклюжести механизма. Но работает. Он живой. Он даже не потерял способность связно мыслить. С такими повреждениями. Определённо что-то утеряно, но каков результат и... Капитану идёт новая рука. Когда он с ней возился это не так возбуждало. Маканундо вроде уже приноровился ей пользоваться. Почти ничего не ломает. Томас вдруг представил как стальные пальцы оглаживают его по спине, касаются бедра, пытаются забраться в трусы, несколько неловко, как и почти всё, что делает... Нэйбл. И тихо шипит что-то, уронив голову Томасу на плечо. Чёрт.  
Отодрать себя от кресла удалось с трудом. Какой позор! Ноги от слабости подрагивают. И комбинезон рабочий изгваздал. Отвратительно.  
Охрененно.


End file.
